Do you wanna try
by StellarMiss
Summary: First FanFiction ever so please be nice. Constructive criticism welcome. I am not a writer, just thought I would try my hand at it. One-Shot. Regina and Emma haven't been separated this long since before their relationship started. When your girlfriend is an entire state away, whats a poor girl to do. Note:A thank you to the guest reviewer who gave me a geography lesson :)
"What do you think about having phone sex?"

Regina Mills pulled her iPhone away from her ear and stared at it. The name of her girlfriend _Emma Swan_ was displayed on the screen with the time on the call slowly ticking away. Had she heard right? It wasn't her brain, sex driven by the separation making things up, was it?

Emma had been away at a training seminar. The beloved Sheriff of Storybrooke was away at a two week training seminar in New York. New procedures had been drafted regarding Amber Alerts and how all departments of justice should respond.

Now that Storybrooke was revealed to the rest of the world both Emma and Regina had agree it would be best that the Sheriff attend. But that was before they realized how long two weeks away from each other would really cost them. They had only been a couple for three months and both were assured they still had enough independence left in them to make it through those two weeks. They were wrong.

"Getting lonely in your hotel room darling?" Regina said, not bothering to keep her exasperation out of her voice. Honestly was she dating a grown woman or a teenage boy.

"I miss you…Do you not miss me?" Emma pouted. She felt weak for breaking first but she couldn't help it. She hadn't gone this long without touching former Queen since before their relationship started. It was taking its toll on the blonde.

"Of course I do…I haven't been able to orgasm in the last week and it has been killing me. It's just I have never done it before….I'm not even sure what to do" Regina tried to keep the slight embarrassment from leaking into her voice. She did not like admitting she didn't know something, regardless of what it is.

Emma, to her credit, did not acknowledge her girlfriends embarrassment. "Babe it's easy. I basically describe what I would do if I was there, and you would do it to yourself…do you wanna try?" Emma bit her lip, god she hoped the brunette would, she longed for her girlfriends body even if she wasn't technically the one touching her.

It even like an eternity that Emma waited until she heard a beautiful voice say "Okay". Emma did a fist pump. She was way more excited that she should be.

"Great. I'll take it slow babe. Let me know at anytime if you wanna stop." Emma took a deep breath. Trying to control herself was gonna be hard but she would do it. She cared about Regina..no she loved Regina, she just hadn't had the guts to tell her yet, too much to push her for her own selfish reasons.

"What are you wearing baby?" Emma asked gently. _Good Emma_ , she thought, _Perfect place to start._

"One of your white tank-tops and yoga pants." Regina was slightly nervous and yet excited. She loved Emma's voice and if Emma thought she could get her off with just her words then she was more than willing to try.

"I need you to take the top off for me baby" Emma could see Regina in her mind taking the tank top off and tossing it carefully to the floor to be picked up later. She could hear the springs of the aging mattress squeak slightly as Regina lay down on the bed, bracing herself for whatever Emma said next.

"I pull you in for a kiss, its gentle at first but then I swipe my tongue along your lower lip, just begging for entrance into your mouth, and thats where it changes. Our tongues start to battle for dominance as they always do babe but tonight I have the upper hand" Emma heard Regina give out a sigh of pleasure, sounds like her girlfriend was already staring to enjoy this.

"I pull away from your mouth with a slight pop and start to trail kisses along your jaw and down your neck. Stopping for just a moment to suck on your pulse that has already started to pound in your neck." The ragged pants of her girlfriend were leaking through the phone and Emma smiled in elite. She knew what that would do to her girlfriend.

"I continue on, running my tongue along your collar bone on my way to your bra strap, which I grab in my teeth. What kind of bra are you wearing babe?" "Lace….black lace". The words came out more as pants and Emma groaned. Black lace, Regina knew what that does to Emma. The time for going slow may be over. "I drag the strap over your shoulder with my teeth, as my hand brings down the other. Once I can't pull them down any more I release the clasp. The bra falls free, and I am quick to replace the cups with my hands."

Emma's own breaths were coming in pants now…God her girlfriend had amazing boobs. It pissed her off knowing how much cleavage her girlfriend revealed in her Evil Queen days, sometimes she would growl at Storybrooke residents, knowing that had glimpsed what is now hers and hers alone.

Regina started to whimper on the other end of the phone "I can feel your hands Emma". This snapped Emma back to reality, she had a horny girlfriend to take care of. "I can feel your nipples harden against my palms as I start to roughly massage your boobs. I'm sucking on your neck…there probably gonna be a hickey there tomorrow babe." "I don't fucking care!" Emma chuckled, normally she is not allowed to leave hickeys…well I guess if they are imaginary thats just fine.

"I move my lips down to take a hard nipple into my mouth and suck. I trace little circles around it with my tongue and bite gently" She heard Regina cry out, just as she would have if Emma were really there. "I suddenly realize I have neglected one of your glorious breasts. I turn my attention to the other nipple as my hand comes up to massage the other breast." Emma could feel the wetness beginning to collect between her thighs, fuck, she wishes she was back in Maine right now.

"Emma I need you…fuck…touch me" Regina's hands were massaging her breasts, just as Emma was describing but it was not enough. She wanted more, when it came to Emma Swan she always wanted more. "Patience baby. I'm getting there. I trail kisses down your tight stomach…your skin is so soft babe. I nuzzle your belly button with my nose and you bring your hands up to push my head down. You can be so impatient baby" Emma said with a chuckle. "I am a Queen, no one dares keep me waiting" The brunette said between pants, it made the comment a lot less intimidating.

"Well my Queen, then it's best I not be the first to break that streak. I grab the hem of your yoga pants and start to pull them down your long toned legs. As you kick them off, I am left staring at your black lace panties." "No panties" Regina said, trying to rub her thighs together to get some friction between her legs, this was the closest she had been to an orgasm in a week and damn she wanted it now.

"Fuck babe, no panties? I'm touching myself just thinking about it." And indeed she was. Emma's fingers had been teasing herself since the beginning. Slowly as to not come before Regina but that was getting harder and harder if her girlfriend was going to keep making those noises.

"I bring my nose closer to inhale your scent, oh you smell mouth watering babe. I bring my tongue out for a generous lick of your slit." Regina let out a moan and what sounds like Oh God Emma! But Emma couldn't be sure, her girlfriend was mostly incoherent now. "But thats not what you want is it baby, Hmm? Your own fingers have been disappointing you this week, well they won't know with me here. Two babe. Hard and fast" Emma's own fingers plunged inside herself and she imagined Regina doing the same.

Regina's moans where getting louder and louder. Emma knew she was getting close. "I bring my thumb to circle your clit. But you need more, harder and faster I know baby. You can take three I know you can" Regina plunged a third finger inside herself and it stretched her walls deliciously. "Cure your fingers baby, thats it" Gone was the pretence of Emma touching Regina, now Emma was coaching Regina to her orgasm, hoping her voice would help give her girlfriend some relief.

Regina's and Emma's orgasms were building simultaneously. The hard fast pace Emma had them on meant they wouldn't last much longer now. "I bring our mouths together in a hard kiss babe, knowing her are both so close. I suck greedily on your tongue, you taste like mint and I love it. I curl my fingers just right and you come. Now baby!" And Regina did just as she was told. She came with a loud "Oh fuck Emma!" Hearing that sent Emma's own orgasm crashing over her like waves.

It took them both several minutes to regain their senses…Regina was the first to speak "Well that was a week in the making" Emma chuckled, the ability to speak hadn't quite reached her yet. "I can't wait to be able to return the favour darling."

Emma drew a deep breath. She could hear in Regina's voice the orgasm took a lot of tension out of her and she was growing tired.

"Sleep baby. You can return the favour another time." Regina sighed in content.

"Emma."

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?"

"Of course baby" Emma said gently. And Emma stayed until she could hear in Regina's deep breathing that she was asleep. Before Emma hung up she whispered a quiet "I love you" to her darling girlfriend waiting for her back home. She may be the Saviour, but she was still chicken about revealing her love to an awake Queen.


End file.
